


Nosebleed

by Brevity (AmosLee1023)



Series: Goretober [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Hurt, Injury, Nosebleed, little hurt ego, poor kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: Kenny gets a nosebleed.





	Nosebleed

**Nosebleed**

  


Kenny had only ever ridden a skateboard twice. Once at Cartman’s house and once near the school park, but this time he had taken it upon himself to board it to the quick stop.

The sidewalk was smooth from his house up until just past the traintracks, where there was some construction being done. Then the sidewalk started getting bumpy, so Kenny hopped off of his board and slipped it down onto the road. The road was worse, but it was void of cars and traffic because of the construction, and he didn’t want to be in anyone’s way on the sidewalk.

Two long and hard kicks later and he was gliding down the road, trying to keep his balance on the jagged rocks and upturned ground. In the distance he could hear voices, and he could hear very well that they were female, and he knew from his unique ability to memorize girls’ voices that it was Bebe, Annie, and Red. Annie was a cutie, and Kenny decided to sneak a peek over at the trio. Bebe said something that made the other two laugh, and Red said something and pointed off passed Kenny, but the direction made them notice him and his heart fluttered at the attention. Annie waved and Kenny raised a hand to wave back, but it threw his balance and his board’s front wheels smashed into a big rock that forced it up in the front. The panic of trying to regain his balance had him slamming too much weight forward and his board slipped out back from under him. The fall was quick.

His nose slammed into the pavement and the cartliledge cracked twice, crumpling the bridge of his nose into a bent shape and severing it straight across the middle in a gushing slice of a broken nose.

Kenny was quick to push himself up on his hands and knees in a desperate attempt to stand up and laugh/walk it off, but the pain was crippling, just as much as the girls’ gasps. Kenny’s eyes were swelled with tears and his mouth was full of iron tasting red. He brought a hand to his face, bringing his fingers to his nose but pulling quickly away when he realized that there was a steady stream coming from his nose straight to the pavement, and it had already spilled a little puddle onto his hand. He tried to breathe through his nose but it gave a tremendous wave of pain to his head and sent blood shooting down into his throat, choking him into a coughing fit that ultimately made his tears start spilling.

There was a steady crowd of footsteps and through his blurry eyes Kenny could see little rows of knees around him on the ground. Hands touched him on his shoulders and back but all he could do was hold his hand under his nose, collecting a little puddle of blood in his palm, and cry.


End file.
